


This Town

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e24 Our Town, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: The lead up and the aftermath to what happens in the field in Our Town.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	This Town

**Author's Note:**

> For Miss Cathy, who asked for my interpretation of Scully’s thoughts when Mulder brushes her hair back from her face after he pulls the tape from her mouth. 
> 
> I hope this story meets with your approval. ❤️

Scully pulled up to the Kearns residence, finding it curiously dark, seeing as how Mrs. Kearns had recently phoned Mulder, scared and begging for help. 

The chilly wind blew through the trees as she stepped out of the car and turned on her flashlight. Walking to the front door, she rang the bell, calling out for Mrs. Kearns. Receiving no answer, she withdrew her weapon and continued around to the back door, worry and fear beginning to niggle at her. 

Mrs. Kearns’ car was still there, but finding the back door open, her concern increased. Perhaps she was hurt somewhere in the house, though Scully began to fear the worst when Mrs. Kearns did not respond to her calls. As she began to search for her, the fierce wind pulled the back door shut with a slam, causing her to jump. 

Her search revealed nothing. Mrs. Kearns was not there and Scully did not like this feeling. Something was wrong and Mrs. Kearns was in danger. Her phone rang and she took it from her pocket. 

“Scully.” 

“Scully, Chaco’s not here,” Mulder told her, and she sighed.

“Yeah. Mrs. Kearns is missing too, Mulder. I think someone’s been here. The power’s been cut and the back door was wide open when I got here, but her car is still out back.” 

She heard footsteps behind her and before she could say anything, or call out for help, she was struck with something and she fell to the ground. 

_______________

She came to lying face down on the backseat of a moving vehicle and panic seized her. Her mouth was taped shut and her hands were bound. She could feel and smell blood and her head ached terribly. Looking around, she saw that it was Chaco driving the car. 

“Don’t bother trying anything funny,” he said, and she started to breathe hard. “We will have you sorted out in no time.” 

She did not know what that entailed and she was terrified to find out. The car began to slow down and soon they stopped. He turned off the car and got out, coming around to pull her from the back. She went limp and slid from his grasp, but he quickly pulled her up, pushing her toward what she believed was a large bonfire. 

People were gathered around and she could make out at least two tables laden with large pots. As she heard Chaco’s words, she realized what was happening in that field, and revulsion pooled inside her. 

They killed Mrs. Kearns and ate her remains. 

A large man in a mask stepped close to them, and Chaco was pulled from her. She was grabbed by two people and forced to watch as he was strapped to a primitive guillotine. Horrified and unable to do anything to help him, she watched the masked executioner raise an ax and cut off Chaco’s head. Bile rose in her throat and she had to swallow it back down. 

His headless body was being dragged away and then she heard the words that made her knees go weak. 

“Bring her over.” 

The two people holding her, pushed her toward the guillotine and another pushed her head down, securing it in place with a metal bar and locking it in place. She began to breathe fast, her heart racing. Prayers seemed pointless, and yet she ran through them all, calling out for help when she knew none was forthcoming. 

Through her limited range of sight, she could see the ax. She knew she was going to die; no one would stop this from happening. The ax was raised, and now she was frantic, her breathing ragged as she waited for its inevitable fall. 

Two gunshots rang out and there was instant pandemonium. The executioner fell heavily to the ground, as Scully continued to breathe fast, worry and fear making room for relief, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears. 

Through the crowd of people, she saw Mulder quickly moving towards her and she knew she would be safe. He was there, he had found her. Dropping beside her, he unlocked the metal bar that held her in place, and as she sat up, he stared at her. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“Mm-mm,” she assured him, as he reached for a corner of the tape and gently pulled it from her mouth. She briefly closed her eyes and took a few deep, relieved breaths. 

She looked down as the realization of what nearly happened began to settle inside of her. So close. So close to dying. 

“You all right?” he asked, as he gently pushed her hair back, his fingers pinching a stubborn piece stuck to the blood on her forehead, his thumb grazing her temple and his fingers moving into her hair. 

In that moment, in the gentle way he spoke and his soft touch, she was struck again by how he was so different than any man she had ever known. She could smell the adrenaline and fear on him, and knew it must match her own. He was also angry, she knew it, and yet… his touch was extremely gentle as his eyes searched her face to make sure she was okay. 

Nodding reassuringly at him, he stood up and she followed, her hands still bound. He lifted the mask off the dead executioner and they stared at one another in disbelief when they saw it was Sheriff Arens. 

Looking up, they saw Jess Harold lying a few feet in front of them, apparently also deceased, as the townspeople scattered across the field. 

“They killed Chaco, Mulder. The sheriff cut off his head and they dragged his body away. He killed him like it was nothing,” she said quietly, shaking her head as she looked down at the sheriff. 

“They killed those people they felt were a threat to their way of life,” he murmured and then glanced at her. “Oh shit, Scully. Come here.” He helped her to stand up and took a pocket knife from his coat. 

Opening it, he slid the cool blade gently between her hands and cut her binds, letting them fall to the ground. Putting the knife back in his pocket, he checked her wrists, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. 

“You’re not hurt?” he asked again and she shook her head. He moved a hand to push her hair back and grimaced at her wound. “You’re bleeding. Or you were.” He touched it lightly and she closed her eyes; the spot and his touch very tender. 

“Chaco hit me with something, it knocked me out cold,” she said, opening her eyes. “Mulder, they ate Mrs. Kearns. Killed her and ate her; all of the people who were here tonight.” He sighed and dropped his hand from her face. 

“Yeah,” he said, nodding as he looked down at the two dead bodies. “Jesus Christ.” 

He took out his phone and walked a few steps away from her, sighing loudly as he spoke. He gave his badge number and said they needed a crime scene investigation team and the coroner. He told them their location and hung up the phone. 

She rubbed absentmindedly at her wrists, listening as he spoke, her thoughts on something that was still troubling her. 

“They should be here soon. Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, nodding to her hands. 

“Yeah.” She stopped rubbing them and shook her head. “I don’t understand something, Mulder. Why they would cut off the heads first? If they were boiling the people and eating them, and then rather casually tossing their bones in the river, I have to say, why the need to cut the heads off first?” 

“Chaco had them,” Mulder said, shaking his head in disgust. 

“He what?!” 

“He had four heads locked in an ornate cupboard. Four, including George Kearns. The eyes and mouths had been sewn shut. He must have preserved them somehow and kept them there as trophies.” 

“Oh my God,” Scully breathed, staring at him, her stomach turning over. 

“Yeah,” he sighed with a sharp nod. 

The crime investigation unit arrived, cordoning off the area, and collecting evidence. The coroner and deputy sheriff came to take their statement and collect the bodies of Sheriff Ahrens and Jess Harold. 

“I can’t believe this,” Deputy Arnold kept saying, his hat in his hand as he ran his other hand through his hair. “I had no idea. How could he do this? Cannibalism? All those people disappearing? Sweet Jesus…” He covered his mouth and walked away from them quickly, vomiting and retching, the thoughts too overwhelming. 

The fire department was called out to ensure that the remnants of the large fire was completely extinguished before everyone left the field. 

“You should have let the firemen check your injuries,” Mulder told her as they walked to the car, his hand on the small of her back. 

“I’m fine, Mulder,” she sighed. “My wrists are okay and my head is just a little bit sore.” 

“Scully…”

“Mulder, I assure you, I’m fine. 

He nodded with a sigh, though the pressure of his hand increased slightly. She smiled slightly as his presence and the familiar feel of his hand on her back made her feel safe and grounded. 

At the car, he opened the door for her and turned around. Smiling her thanks, she made to get in when he stopped her. Reaching out, he brushed her hair back again, staring at her cut. She gripped his wrist lightly and nodded, letting him know once more that she was fine. He nodded with a smile, his thumb stroking her temple as he stepped back. 

Neither of them looked back as they silently drove away, the lights from the fire trucks lighting the dark night. She closed her eyes as thoughts of how close she had come to dying weighed heavily on her mind. 

“Let’s get out of this town,” Mulder said softly, breaking the silence, and she shivered as she nodded in agreement.

She could think of nothing better than leaving this town and never coming back. 

  
  



End file.
